Children of Aaa
by adventurer-extraordinaire
Summary: Series of one-shots following the children of Aaa. Sequel to Scandalous.


**Thank you, and welcome to: The Adventures of Charlotte and Zach. Here is a list of who's kid is whose.**

**Fionna: Charlotte and Zach**

**Marshall: Alastair (Al)**

**Gumball: Bea**

**Now to the story**

* * *

I pushed a stray curl back under my red panda beanie. I was small for my age, with curly strawberry-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Me, my twin brother, Zach, and our two best friends, Al and Bea, lay on the grassy hill. I looked towards them. Al's messy black and red hair was the first thing I saw, followed by Bea's lavender cotton candy curls, just past that, the nose of Zach's fox beanie. Sighing I settled my head back into the grass.

The Hill, as we called it, had the best view in Ooo. To the right you could see the Treehouse, to the left mountains that turned gradually into the Ice Kingdom, and straight ahead you could currently see the sun setting over the Candy Kingdom. I

"Shouldn't we be getting back?" Bea asked. She had always been the most worrisome of us, most likely because she's the youngest.

"Nah," Al said, "The best part is always after sunset." The slight vampire part of him made it so he loved nighttime... He also sunburned really easily.

I looked at him again. He was pale, had midnight black hair with blood red streaks, small sharp nose, thin lips, and eyes so dark they were almost black. Those eyes twinkled in the setting sun, reflecting the light in a way that almost made my heart stop. He looked back at me and smiled. That definitely made my heart stop. He slid his fingers into mine. We had been dating for almost two years now. I was just wondering when Zach was going to get a girlfriend.

The sun finished setting and before we knew it the stars were twinkling across the sky. A sprinkling of diamonds across a sea of black.

"Isn't it amazing?" Al asked. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was smiling wider than he ever had before.

"What do you think is out there?" Bea asked. She was always asking questions like that. Though I would silently wonder, she would actually ask.

"I was just thinking that," I laughed like I always did when something like this happened.

"You always say that," Zach pointed out. We all laughed again.

We went silent again, just staring up at the stars.

"Hey look!" Al called, "A shooting star! There's another one!"

"I see it to!" Bea cried.

"Same here!" Zach shouted.

We watched as thousands upon thousands of stars fell from the sky. It was beautiful, leaving us all breathless. When the stars finally stopped falling, it was nearly midnight. But we didn't leave, we stayed. Bea and Zach had fallen asleep, but Al and I stayed up until the words ran out and I pulled out my violin letting the years of practicing roll across Ooo. Tunes I invented myself, looped around ones previously memorized. Al got the idea and pulled out his guitar. We didn't remember falling asleep in each others arms. Only waking up to our parents, being irked that we had all stayed out all night. We said our goodbyes and hugged, and all went home. Zach and I to the Treehouse, Bea to the Candy Castle, and Al to the Cave. We still sneak out sometimes. Just to sit on the Hill and bathe in nostalgia, just in the hopes that the stars will fall and we will fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

We had all been friends since we were announced. I, Charlotte, was oldest by fifteen minutes. Then Zach, my twin, was second, followed by Al, the youngest was Bea. Then there was our siblings, but they didn't matter during that night. In that night it was just us. Four best friends. And in that night, that one small night in our history, and the history of our universe, we were completely infinite.

* * *

**I actually pulled this from my favorite book: The Perks of Being a Wallflower, and something that happened with me and my friends. I really hope you like it. For those of you who haven't read the previous story: Scandalous, you really should. It will explain a lot of things that won't make sense otherwise.**

**Thanks for reading, -Whit**


End file.
